Central Park
by Catirella
Summary: [Cadeau du weekend] ... Qu’arrive t’il lorsqu’un jeune garçon est sauver grâce aux miaulements de son chaton de 5 mois ? ... YAOI


Titre : **Central Park**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas au début… Par la suite Heero/Duo

Genre : AU / OCC / ROMANCE.

_Bêta, Arlia :_

_Et encore une jolie OS au compteur de Cat _

_Thème revisité avec succès _

_Bonne lecture Arlia_

**Note de _Catirella_, l'auteur:**  
_Écrit le 15 et 16 septembre 2006._

Une envie de me faire plaisir.  
Je sais que certains ont déjà fait ce type de texte, mais pas avec les mêmes personnages et avec des situations inversées.  
J'ai eu une envie d'en écrire une à ma sauce, qui n'est en rien identique avec ceux que j'ai déjà pu lire.  
Un individu se retrouvant seul sans rien et un autre qui a tout. Sauf une chose.  
Un être qui le rendra plus humain.  
Je m'excuse donc par avance si certaines pensent que j'ai spolié un texte ou autre.  
Car ce n'est pas le cas.  
Mais à un moment donné ou un autre certains de nos textes se ressemblent un peu.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt j'espère.  
Catirella

٭ **_CP _**٭

**Note aux lecteurs :**

Je pense que vous avez dû constater que FanFiction avait quelque soucis.  
J'ai pour ma part pris la décision de ne pas mettre de texte ou d'updated ma fiction « Entre Ciel et Terre » jusqu'à déblocage de la situation.  
Pour m'excuser de ce choix voici un OS écrit cette semaine.

A bientôt, Catirella

٭ **_CP _**٭

_Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**Central Park**

**

* * *

**

Un jeune garçon dans le froid de l'hiver avant l'heure, remonte le col de son manteau de sa main gauche. La droite maintient une forme à l'intérieur de celui-ci. La forme bouge et miaule de faim.

« Je sais tu as faim et froid. Moi aussi. Mais je n'ai plus de quoi acheter de la nourriture. Ni pour toi ni pour moi. Et je n'ai nulle part où aller Chouquette. »

« _Miaouuuuuu…_ »

Le jeune garçon qui a eu 18 ans il y a 10 jours, laisse couler quelques larmes le long de ses joues. Le foyer où il était l'avait mis à la rue comme les autres le jours de ses 18 ans. Sans argent. Avec ses quelques affaires qui tenaient dans son sac à dos. Le peu d'argent qu'il avait réussi à mettre de côté lui avait permis de dormir au chaud ces 9 dernières nuits et de manger avec son chaton les 7 premiers jours. Il avait privilégié la chaleur à la nourriture. Lui n'avait pas mangé depuis 3 jours et son chaton depuis hier soir. Il lui avait acheté des chouquettes avec le reste de l'argent qui lui restait et la dernière avait été mangée par la petite boule de poil la veille au soir.

En cette fin du mois de novembre en plein New York l'hiver sera rude.

Transi de froid, car l'hôtel miteux où il se trouvait l'avais mis à la rue à 10 heures ce matin là, du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas payer une nuit de plus. Il s'assit sur un banc en plein Central Park. Il est déjà 19 heures et la nuit noire enveloppe ce début de soirée par son vent glacial.

Il reste là assis dans le froid à lutter contre le vent qui lui fouette le dos et qui lui glace les os. Son sac à dos le protège un peu. Lui-même protège du mieux qu'il pouvait son chaton de 5 mois.

Les minutes passaient et les heures. Les gardiens du parc ne sont pas venus faire leur ronde. La température les en a dissuadé. Pris pour un sans-abri, il aurait été viré de ce lieu aussi vite que le vent qui souffle.

Il lutte contre le sommeil car il sait que cela signifiera sa mort certaine. Mais la lutte est inégale et le sommeil l'emporte.

Puis vient une sensation de chaleur, de bien être malgré son mal de gorge et ses joues qui sont brûlantes. Il ouvre les yeux et lorsqu'il tourne la tête, il tombe sur un homme d'une trentaine d'années à l'œil vert avec une mèche de cheveux châtain qui cache le deuxième.

« Te voilà enfin réveillé. C'est qui tu m'as fait peur petit. »

« Hein ! Qui êtes-vous ? C'est vous qui m'avez amené dans ce lit ? J'ai mal à la gorge et j'ai chaud. »

« Tu as de la fièvre due à l'angine que tu as attrapée à être resté sur ce banc. Et non ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai transporté dans ce lit. Mais son propriétaire qui t'a trouvé sur un banc en plein Central Park. Ce sont les miaulements de ton chaton qui l'ont fait revenir sur ses pas. Car il n'est pas des plus sociables. »

« Ah ! Il m'a quand même mis au chaud. »

« Oui. Et le chaton aussi. »

« Chouquette est où ? »

« C'est le chaton ? »

« Oui. »

« Elle dort. »

« Ah. »

« Le sauveur de ta chatte, m'a appelé car je suis médecin. Voilà tu sais tout. »

« _NON JE N'AI PAS L'INTENTION DE GARDER CE GAMIN CHEZ MOI._ »

« _HEERO YUY TU AS PRIS SA RÉSPONSABILITÉ Á PARTIR DU MOMENT OÙ TU L'AS RAMENNÉ CHEZ TOI._ »

« _C'EST UNIQUEMENT À CAUSE DU CHAT._ »

« _PUNAISE. TU VAS DEVENIR HUMAIN QUAND BORDEL._ »

« _JAMAIS._ »

« _FOUTU CARACTÈRE DE COCHON._ »

« _HN._ »

« _Rien à en tirer. De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix._ »

« _Hn. Je le fous dehors dès qu'il est réveillé._ »

Quatre soupire.

« Ne pleure pas. »

« Il… Il aurait dû me laisser sur mon banc. Je ne lui ai rien demandé. »

Trowa soupire à son tour.

« Il ne pense pas ce qu'il vient de dire. »

« Si… Il le pense. »

« Reste au chaud, je reviens. »

Puis Trowa va les retrouver dans la pièce principale.

« Heero, tu l'as fait pleurer tu peux être fier de toi. »

« Hn ! Il est réveillé ? »

« Oui… Quatre on peut le ramener à notre appartement. »

« Non c'est impossible avec ma sœur qui vient de débarquer avec ses deux enfants qui ont la rougeole. Il manquerait plus qu'il l'attrape en plus de son angine. »

« Il a l'air fragile en effet et n'a pas dû manger durant plusieurs jours. La soupe est prête ? »

« Hn. »

Trowa hausse un sourcil.

« Oui. »

« Bien. Quatre tu peux lui en appo… Je t'ai dit de rester couché. »

« Je ne suis pas le bienvenu et… Je vais beaucoup mieux… Merci pour cette nuit. »

Son ventre fait un bruit terrible. Il rougit de honte encore plus que ses joues ne l'étaient déjà.

« Pardon. Je vais vou… »

Heero est le plus rapide et rattrape le jeune garçon avant qu'il ne tombe au sol. »

« Merci. »

« Hn. »

Les yeux fiévreux plongent dans une mer cobalt des plus froides. La fièvre est montée de nouveau en flèche. Trop fatigué il pose sa tête contre le torse de cet homme qui ne veut pas de lui. Son « Hn » l'a tout de suite fait l'identifier.

Heero soupire et le prend une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

« Si tu ressors de ce lit, je te mets une fessée. »

Le jeune garçon se mord la lèvre mort de honte.

« J'attends une réponse. »

« Voui. »

« Bien. Quatre la soupe s'il te plait. »

Quatre sourit.

« Oui, je te l'apporte de suite. »

Heero avait déjà emporté son léger fardeau dans la chambre qu'il avait quitté quelques instants auparavant. Quatre regarde son amant.

« Tu penses qu'il va le garder ? »

« Le chat ? »

« Idiot. Non ce garçon. Il est mignon. Et ses yeux sont magnifiques. »

« Quatre. »

« Oui ? »

« La soupe. Et que je ne te vois pas lui tourner autour. »

Quatre s'approche de Trowa et l'embrasse.

« Je n'aime que toi mon cœur. »

« Hum. File. »

Quatre avec un sourire aux lèvres va préparer un bol de soupe à l'invité d'Heero Yuy. L'homme des glaces, comme l'ont surnommé ses employés. Trowa lui rejoint Heero et l'inconnu de Central Park, mais il reste dans l'entrebâillement de la porte à les écouter et regarder.

« Quand un médecin te dit de rester couché tu restes couché. »

Tout en déshabillant son hôte maître du chaton qu'il avait sauvé aussi, il gronde le garçon qui est tout penaud et tout rouge de se faire déshabiller par un homme.

« Mais vous… »

« Tu as entendu Winner… »

« Le monsieur blond ? »

« Hn. »

« Oui. »

Heero le regarde et lève un sourcil.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. »

Heero fini en lui faisant passer une de ses vestes de pyjama 2 fois trop grande. Ce qui le fait sourire.

« Comment t'appelles-tu et quel âge as-tu ? »

« Duo Maxwell, j'ai eu 18 ans il y a 11 jours. »

« Bon. Que les choses soient claires. Je te garde jusqu'à ton rétablissement. Après tu rentres chez tes parents. Ta petite fugue a assez duré. »

Duo baisse la tête.

« Je n'ai pas fugué. Je n'ai pas de parents et c'est le centre qui m'a mis à la porte le jour de mes 18 ans. »

« **Hn !** »

« Je ne mens jamais. »

« Hn ? Tu comprends mes « Hn. » ? »

Duo relève son visage avec des yeux embués de fièvre et les joues trop rouges.

« Oui. Je suis fatigué. Je peux me coucher maintenant que l'interrogatoire est fini. Oh, juste avant. Où est Chouquette ? »

« Chouquette ? »

« Mon chaton. »

« Sur mon lit couchée en boule. Pourquoi « Chouquette » ? »

Duo lui sourit.

« Elle aime cela. C'est la première chose que je lui ai donné à manger lorsque je l'ai trouvée il y a trois mois »

« Hn. Couche-toi. La soupe… »

« Est là. Trowa tu peux te pousser mon amour. »

« Vous êtes ensemble ? »

« Oui. Merci mon chéri. »

« De rien. Je vais lui faire une injection pour la fiè… »

« **NON PAS DE PIQÛRE.** »

« **AHHHH !** Ne crie pas tu m'as fait peur. Ouf, je n'ai pas renversé le plateau. »

« Je suis désolé… Je n'aime pas les piqûres. »

« Bien.. Je vais aller chercher des antibiotiques, sirop et ce qu'il faut pour la fièvre en pharmacie. Tu viens avec moi mon ange ? »

« Oui. Heero tu ne le mets pas dehors en notre absence ? »

« Baka. Non, vous pouvez aller faire deux trois courses ? »

« Oui. Quoi ? »

« Pour le chaton et je vais vous faire une petite liste. Tu manges ta soupe doucement. Couche-toi ensuite. Je reviens. »

« Voui. »

Puis ils quittent tous les trois la chambre d'ami d'Heero.

5 minutes plus tard.

« C'est ça ta petite liste ? »

« Tu m'as demandé de le garder, je le garde. Mais je n'ai rien à manger pour deux et demain c'est dimanche. Je ne veux pas le laisser seul dans mon appartement. »

« D'accord. C'est quoi son nom ? »

« Duo Maxwell. Tu peux vérifier lundi s'il m'a dit la vérité. »

« A savoir ? »

« 18 ans. Non fugueur. Plus de parents et que le centre où il était, l'a mis à la porte le jour de ses 18 ans. »

« Je demanderais à un de mes amis inspecteur. »

« Merci Quatre. »

« De rien. Aller mon amour à nous la joie des courses en grande surface. »

« Avant on passe à la pharmacie. Je leur demande de te les livrer tout de suite. Tout sera sur l'ordonnance. »

« Hn. »

« **Sois sage.** »

« Bakas »

Duo dort comme un bébé. Heero lui a donné tout son traitement et il a repris de la soupe trois fois. Au vu de la légèreté de cet adolescent cela ne lui avait pas fait de mal.

Le lundi Heero appelle son assistante pour lui dire qu'il ne viendrait pas travailler aujourd'hui et qu'il ne savait pas encore s'il s'y rendrait le lendemain. Son assistante ne posa aucune question et en prit bonne note.

Le lundi après-midi Quatre l'appela pour lui confirmer les dires de Duo. Heero secoua la tête lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'avait plus rien dans la vie à part son chaton et ses quelques affaires.

Duo le lundi soir se sentait un peu mieux. Heero lui suggéra de prendre une bonne douche car il en avait besoin. En effet Duo sentit qu'il avait besoin de se laver. Heero en profita pour changer les draps et lui déposa sur son lit un autre de ses pyjamas bien trop grands pour lui.

Mardi Trowa passa prendre des nouvelles de son patient. Sa gorge allait mieux et il était trop mignon dans la chemise d'Heero trop grande.

Le mercredi Heero n'alla toujours pas à son bureau et eu une importante discussion avec Duo.

Duo est assis droit comme un piquet sur une chaise de cuisine avec une chemise propre d'Heero sans pantalon, mais avec des chaussettes.

« Tu as fini tes études ? »

« Non »

« Tu en es où exactement ? »

« Je venais de commencer ma première année pour être infirmier. J'avais réussi les concours. Mais je n'ai pas pu emporter mes affaires de cours. Je n'avais qu'un sac à dos. »

« Depuis quand ne vas-tu plus en cours ? »

« Depuis mes 18 ans. »

« Soit 2 semaines. »

« Oui. »

« Tu peux récupérer tes affaires laissées au centre ? »

« Les vêtements non car ils sont tous donnés aux autres. Ils n'étaient pas à moi. Mes cours et mes livres que je me suis payé avec le peu d'argent que j'avais gagné cet été, je les ai confiés à Hilde, qui n'a que 16 ans. Elle m'a dit qu'elle me les garderait précieusement. »

« Hn. J'ai lavé les vêtements que tu avais lorsque je t'ai trouvé sur le banc. Le pantalon a plusieurs trous. »

Duo est rouge de honte.

« Je sais. »

« Tu vas le mettre le temps que nous allions t'acheter une tenue correcte. Puis nous allons récupérer tes affaires qui te permettront de reprendre tes cours. »

« Je ne pourrais jamais vous rembourser. »

« Tu vas travailler pour moi le samedi. Et suivant ton emploi du temps je vais te trouver un travail d'appoint. Nous allons aussi passer à ta fac. Trowa a laissé cela hier au cas où tu serais étudiant. »

Duo regarde le papier qu'Heero lui tend.

« Un certificat médical. Je ne vais pas être exclu ! Je n'ai pas prévenu. »

« C'est pour cela que je viens avec toi. Demain tu reprends tes cours. Une fois que nous serons passés régler le problème de ton absence de 15 jours, nous retournons t'acheter des vêtements et des chaussures. »

« Mais… »

« Plus tard. Chaque chose en son temps. Tu me rembourseras lorsque tu le pourras. Et tu auras ta part de corvée dans l'appartement. Et plus de t'occuper de ton chaton. »

« Merci Monsieur Yuy. »

« Heero. Et tu peux me tutoyer. Je n'ai que 30 ans pas 70. »

Duo sourit et ses yeux brillent dangereusement.

« Merci Heero. »

« Hn. Vas te changer. »

« Voui. »

Le lendemain Duo arriva en cours avec des vêtements neufs et il était très fier du nouveau blouson qu'Heero lui avait offert. Car celui-ci était son tout premier cadeau.

Á Noël Duo pleura lorsqu'il vit qu'il y avait des paquets pour lui sous le sapin. Quatre et Trowa lui avait offert un beau sac à dos pour ses cours et surtout. Un magnifique VTT pour qu'il s'y rende dès qu'il ne ferait plus froid. Mais les cadeaux d'Heero lui coupa le blablatisme, donc il soûlait Mister « Hn » depuis qu'il vivait dans l'une de ses chambres d'amis.

Un PC portable pour suivre ses cours. Il était en effet le seul qui n'en avait pas. Duo lui sauta dans les bras et ils rougirent autant l'un que l'autre de cette action du jeune natté. Heero en profita pour respirer l'odeur des cheveux de Duo qui sentaient bon la pêche et l'abricot.

Il lui avait aussi acheté quelques nouveaux vêtements et un bureau pour sa chambre qui lui était monté et installé depuis plus de 10 jours.

Duo avait noté avec soin dans son journal intime ce 1er Noël où il avait était plus que gâté. Ce journal lui avait été offert par Quatre 7 jours après leur première rencontre. Pour un nouveau départ lui avait-il dit en lui donnant le paquet emballé.

Duo nota ce soir là tous les événements arrivés depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux et croisé le demi regard de Trowa.

Duo travaillait pour Heero tous les samedis avec lui au bureau. Il remplaçait son assistante et il venait suivant son temps libre pour faire de l'archivage. Il pointait et était payé suivant ses heures de travail. Lorsque Duo reçu sa première paye de 320 dollars début janvier il était très fier de pouvoir en donner la moitié à Heero pour lui rembourser une partie des dépenses qu'il avait faites pour lui en décembre. Heero lui avait fait ouvrir un compte juste avant Noël. Le reste, il le garda très précieusement. Au cours des mois qui suivirent, le salaire de Duo variait suivant le nombre d'heures qu'il effectuait au service des archives jusqu'en juin.

L'année passa très vite. Duo en juillet, comme sa première année d'étude d'infirmier l'exigeait, fit son stage non rémunéré d'un mois en hôpital dans le service des patients en chirurgie. En août il travailla aux archives tout le mois et reçu une paye considérable de 1756 Dollars. Heero lui avait augmenté sa base taux horaire de 1 dollar et il avait eu une prime de 100 dollars en plus. Ce qui lui permit d'acheter ses livres pour sa deuxième année d'études et quelques nouveaux vêtements. Il demanda une carte de crédit à sa banque courant septembre. Il avait remboursé depuis le mois d'avril tout ce qu'il devait à Heero. Et participait de 60 Dollars depuis le mois de mai pour les frais qu'il occasionnait à Heero. Heero lui avait fixé cette somme car lui voulait lui donner tous les mois la moitié de sa paye. Ce jour là Duo se prit un savon de toute beauté. Heero lui rappela qu'il n'était pas trop grand pour recevoir la fessée qu'il lui avait promise le premier jour.

Duo n'en reparla plus et de temps en temps lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas aux archives il faisait des courses et préparait un petit repas amélioré. Heero le grondait à chaque fois du regard mais le remerciait de cette attention à son égard en le félicitant pour sa cuisine.

Le 20 novembre Duo eut 19 ans. Quatre, Trowa et Heero lui offrirent son permis moto, qu'il passera lors de ses vacances de février de l'année suivante. Duo en avait pleuré de joie. Heero lui offrit aussi un téléphone portable à carte.

Cela faisait un an maintenant qu'il vivait chez Heero. Duo avait travaillé comme un dingue en novembre et décembre pour pouvoir faire cette année des cadeaux de Noël à ses trois meilleurs amis de plus de 30 ans et surtout à Heero qui malgré son regard froid et ses « Hn » avait un cœur en Or.

À fin novembre Duo avait 2959dollars sur son compte en banque. Il avait fait très attention tous les mois et avait profité des soldes pour pouvoir se rhabiller entièrement cet été. Ses dépenses de décembre furent les plus grosses depuis qu'il avait son compte bancaire. Mais il était heureux de voir le micro sourire sur les lèvres d'Heero, lorsqu'il vit la magnifique mallette en cuir pour aller travailler que Duo lui avait offert. Quatre et Trowa avait eu eux aussi de somptueux cadeaux. Duo fut une nouvelle fois gâté.

Mais en janvier le cœur de Duo se serra lorsque Heero lui annonça qu'il sortait le samedi soir avec un ami et qu'il ne rentrait que le lendemain. Duo savait depuis août où il avait travaillé tout un mois aux archives qu'Heero était homo. Jusqu'à ce mois d'août il voulait croire qu'il était hétéro. Cela l'arrangeait du fait que lui-même aimait les garçons depuis toujours et surtout qu'il était tombé amoureux de ce trentenaire au regard glacial avec un corps de rêve et un visage parfait. Il avait vu une fois Heero en petite serviette en sortant de la douche et il avait baissé immédiatement la tête car ses joues avaient pris un coup de chaud à cette vue.

Oui, il aimait Heero depuis le tout premier jour malgré la dureté de ses paroles. Mais Duo avait eu le malheur de croiser le regard d'Heero. Ce qui fut la perte de son cœur. Ce samedi soir là, cela lui avait fait mal de le voir partir impeccablement habiller, Duo resta devant son ordinateur pour travailler avec Chouquette sur ses genoux. En rentrant le lendemain matin Heero le trouva couché sur son lit avec la chatte dans les bras. Il ne lui dit rien et attendit qu'il se réveille de lui-même.

Duo se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi sur le lit Heero à son réveil. Lorsqu'il vit l'heure qu'affichait son radio réveil, il se doutait bien que celui-ci était rentré et en effet il le trouva dans le salon.

« Bien dormi ? »

« Excuse-moi de m'être endormi sur ton lit. »

« Que faisais-tu dans ma chambre ? »

« Rien. Je suis juste venu rejoindre la chatte. Et je suis resté avec elle. Pardon Heero, je ne recommencerai plus. »

« Hn. »

« Merci. »

Heero l'avait regardé durement, mais l'avait pardonné.

Le 14 février le couple Trowa et Quatre débarqua avec des chocolats. Puis ils passèrent une soirée entre amis. Le couple aimait partager ce jour avec son meilleur ami et Duo depuis l'année passée.

Juste après la Saint Valentin, Duo suivit son stage pour passer son permis moto, qu'il a obtenu. Par contre il n'a pas pu travailler durant ces 15 jours. Heero lui prêta de temps en temps sa moto assurée aussi pour Duo, le lendemain de l'obtention de son permis.

Avril. Duo se prend un nouveau savon d'Heero mais version cataclysme.

« **Tu es inconscient ?** »

« Mais je n'ai pas conduit, je n'ai pas le permis voiture. »

« **Tu es monté ivre dans celle-ci où tous tes potes l'étaient eux aussi, avec une bouteille de bière à la main en plus. Vous avez été arrêtés par la police Duo. Je t'ai récupéré au poste et sans les relations de Quatre tu aurais un casier à l'heure qu'il est.** »

« Mais j'ai 19 ans. »

« **Et non 21. Tu n'as donc pas encore le droit de consommer de l'alcool dans notre État **(1) »

Duo fait profil bas. Pour une fois qu'il sortait il avait profité à fond. Un peu trop.

« **Regarde-moi.** »

Heero n'a jamais été aussi en colère après Duo. Duo relève la tête et ses yeux brillent de larmes, mais aucunes larmes encore ne s'en est échappé.

« Je ne suis pas ton tuteur Duo. Mais je ne veux plus que tu recommences une telle insouciance et en plus tu veux être infirmier. »

Là s'en est trop les larmes coulent doucement.

« Je dois te punir ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Heero soupire. Duo face à lui les mains derrière le dos tel un enfant qui attend la punition ou le châtiment de son père, regard à nouveau vers le sol, pleurant silencieusement.

« Approche. »

Duo le fait en appréhendant la gifle ou autre qu'il avait amplement méritée. Mais Heero le prend dans ses bras et Duo s'y blottit immédiatement. Bien plus petit avec son 1 mètre 78, il continue de pleurer après avoir posé sa joue contre l'épaule d'Heero. Heero lui caresse les cheveux et Duo soupire de soulagement et en ferme les yeux.

« J'ai eu peur Duo lorsque j'ai eu la Police en ligne. J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. »

« Pardon. Je ne le referais plus. »

« Comme dormir tout habillé sur mon lit ? »

« Voui. Tu vas me donner une fessée ? »

« Non, mais tu la mériterais Duo. »

« Oui, je sais. »

« En plus nous avions quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui. »

« Hilde a 18 ans. »

« Oui. Et son petit studio est près. Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir aller vivre avec elle ? »

« Tu ne veux plus de moi ? »

« Baka. »

« Merci Heero. »

« Tu as de la chance que je me sois attaché à toi petit démon. »

Duo contre le torse d'Heero savoure chaque seconde contre lui. Son odeur, ses bras qui le serrent contre lui. Son souffle qu'il sent dans son cou.

Il l'aime de plus en plus.

« Aller va te doucher. Tu ne sens pas bon. »

Duo vire au rouge. Il le sait. L'alcool et la cellule n'aident pas à être très frais.

Hilde qui avait travaillé chez Quatre depuis janvier de l'année passée avait pu mettre assez d'argent de côté pour ne pas se retrouver dans la même situation que Duo. Duo était très heureux pour son amie de toujours. Il lui offrit un frigidaire à cette occasion. Hilde avait été très heureuse car ses économies, avaient sérieusement pris un coup dans l'aménagement de son petit chez elle. Les mois seraient durs mais elle s'en sortirait et Quatre lui avait augmenté son salaire de base le jour de ses 18 ans.

Août arriva très vite. Duo comme l'année passée ne partit pas en vacances et travailla tout le mois. Sauf que cette fois il remplaçait l'assistante d'Heero, qui était partie deux mois en vacances cette année. Du coup son salaire pour août serait plus conséquent. Le seul souci était qu'il était pratiquement toute la journée avec Heero.

« **Duo.** »

Duo arrive dans le bureau d'Heero. Il est obligé de porter des pantalons de costume et des chemises à manches courtes. Heero les lui a offert en juillet durant les soldes. Duo n'avait pas besoin de formation, car il était autonome de suite. Heero prit donc à sa charge la tenue vestimentaire de Duo, qu'il était obligé d'avoir durant la semaine et qu'il n'avait pas les samedis où il travaillait avec Heero seul au bureau.

« Oui ? »

« Appelle Chang et annule pour ce midi. »

« Mais Heero… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas il est habitué avec moi. Je n'ai pas envie de déjeuner avec mon avocat aujourd'hui. »

« Bien, je le fais tout de suite. »

En ressortant du bureau Duo se cogne à une femme.

« Excusez-moi. »

« Il faut faire plus attention mon garçon. »

« Oui Madame. »

« Mademoiselle. »

Duo ne l'aime pas et savait très bien pour le « Mademoiselle » il va à son bureau pour faire ce qu'Heero lui a demandé, sans pour autant relever la remarque de cette femme.

« Bonjour Heero. Tu es… »

« Bonjour Réléna et non je ne suis pas libre ce midi. »

« Ah ! Bon, je te verrai en réunion cet après-midi alors. »

« Hn. »

Heero soupire, une fois sa responsable des relations publiques ressorti de son bureau. Duo avait entendu la mini discussion du fait que le bureau était resté ouvert. Il va informer Heero que son déjeuner prévu était bien annulé.

« Heero excuse-moi de te déranger, mais c'est bon pour ce midi. »

« Merci… **Duo**… »

Duo avait déjà fait demi-tour pour retourner à son bureau.

« Oui Heero ? »

« Tu manges avec moi ce midi. »

« Mais je… »

« C'est un ordre de ton supérieur mon garçon. »

Heero a un micro sourire et Duo boude.

« Je déteste lorsqu'elle me parle de cette façon. »

« D'où le « Madame » ? »

« Oui. 'Scuse Heero. »

« Ne t'excuse pas elle m'agace aussi. Mais c'est la meilleure et elle le sait. On part au restaurant à 12 heures soit prêt. »

Duo avec un immense sourire.

« Oui patron, je serais prêt. »

« Baka. »

« Et fier de l'être. »

« File travailler. »

« **OUI CHEF**.. Oups, désolé Chris. »

« Ce n'est rien Duo. Heero j'ai une bonne nouvelle. »

« Entre et ferme le bureau. Duo 12 heures. »

« Oui Heero. »

Duo les laisse et Chris ferme la porte pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son chef.

Le déjeuner fut merveilleux. Duo était aux anges de déjeuner dans un grand restaurant avec son patron et surtout l'homme qu'il aimait.

Ce soir là dans son lit il rêva de lui une fois de plus.

En septembre Duo commença sa dernière année d'études d'infirmier. Mais Duo voulait se spécialiser donc une année supplémentaire lui était obligatoire à la fin de celle-ci.

Aujourd'hui Duo a 20 ans. Heero lui a interdit de venir travailler aux archives. Duo a obéi.

« Tu es où ? »

« Dans ma chambre. Tu es rentré plus tôt. »

Heero arrive dans l'encadrement de sa porte de chambre.

« Oui… Ta natte est dans tous les sens ! »

« C'est en enlevant mon pull. »

« Tu as encore du travail pour tes cours ? »

« Non, je prenais un peu d'avance. »

Heero s'approche de lui après avoir pris sa brosse dans la salle de bain. Puis il lui dénatte les cheveux et les lui brosse. Duo ferme les yeux de contentement et frissonne lorsque la brosse commence à lui lisser ses longs cheveux. Il aime quand Heero le coiffe. Cela arrive trop peu pour lui.

« Nous sortons ce soir. »

« Ah ! Avec Quatre et Trowa ? »

« Non. Uniquement toi et moi. »

Duo rougit violemment.

« Tous les deux ? »

Heero l'embrasse sur les cheveux. Et Duo ne peut retenir un soupir d'aisance. Heero sourit.

« Oui tous les deux. J'ai envie de fêter tes 20 ans égoïstement ce soir avec toi. »

« Heero ! »

Duo doucement les yeux brillant de larmes, tourne son visage vers Heero.

« Tu ne veux pas ? »

« Oh, si Heero. Je suis très heureux. »

Heero l'embrasse que le front.

« Tourne la tête, je ne peux pas faire ta natte si tu me regardes. »

« Je peux avoir un autre baiser avant ? »

Duo le fixe les iris remplies de désir et deux larmes sur le point de s'échapper. Heero rapproche son visage et l'embrasse du bout des lèvres. Duo passe immédiatement sa main droite à l'arrière de la nuque d'Heero et entrouvre ses lèvres pour l'inviter à y entrer. Heero accepte l'invitation. Et après 1 an 11 mois et 20 jours ils s'embrassent pour la première fois. Leur dîner en tête-à-tête fut rempli de tendresses et de mots non d'amour gardés jalousement par chacun dans son cœur.

Duo eu son cadeau en rentrant le soir à leur appartement. Surtout au parking. Une magnifique moto. Duo sauta au cou d'Heero et l'embrassa avec passion. Ce soir là Duo dormit dans le lit d'Heero en toute sagesse.

Un nouveau couple venait de se former.

Le dimanche qui suivit, l'anniversaire de Duo fut célébré avec tous leurs amis. Et Duo rougit lorsque Quatre les félicita d'être enfin ensemble. Hilde était très heureuse pour Duo. Hilde hésita longtemps mais avant de repartir pour son studio elle leur annonça, qu'elle sortait avec Wufei Chang depuis 4 mois. Les quatre garçons en restèrent la bouche ouverte. Puis après le coup de la surprise la félicitèrent à leur tour. Leur rencontre au détour d'un couloir chez la Winner Corporation les avaient troublés au point de se revoir le soir même.

Les douze coups de minuit viennent de sonner. Tous se souhaitent une bonne et heureuse année. Une fois seul Heero prend Duo dans ses bras et l'emporte dans sa chambre. Le 1er janvier de cette nouvelle année fut une journée remplie de joie et d'amour. Heero fit l'amour à Duo pour la première fois. Duo découvrit ce qu'il avait attendu patiemment durant ces deux dernières années.

Et si cette attente était à refaire, il la referait sans aucune hésitation. Ce bonheur qu'il vivait depuis plus de 2 ans maintenant était grâce à Chouquette et ses miaulements. Sans elle, il serait peut-être mort. Chouquette était au paradis des chats dans l'appartement. Elle avait des paniers pratiquement dans toutes les pièces et se laissait vivre tranquillement allongée sur toutes surfaces moelleuses. Une vie de rêve.

La vie poursuivit son cours. Et Duo a enfin fini ses 4 ans d'études. Il commence demain son premier jour en tant qu'infirmier titulaire au bloc de l'Hôpital " MEDICAL CENTER THE CORNELL ". Il y avait passé son mois de juillet et ils l'avaient engagé de suite. Heero était fier de lui et c'est tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

Duo était un bel homme. Il le savait mais n'en faisait pas cas. Durant le mois d'août bon nombre de médecins et collègues lui dire des sous-entendus auxquels Duo ne répondit. Il n'en dit rien non plus à son amant. Celui-ci serait furieux. Et après avoir vécu plus de 3 ans avec lui, il savait qu'il était très jaloux. Tout comme lui d'ailleurs. Il se rappelait la honte qu'il s'était lui-même imposée en lui faisant une scène un samedi soir car Heero avait un peu trop passé de temps avec un homme dans son bureau. Cette scène remontait au mois de mai de cette année. Heero le laissa hurler et l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Son jeune amant en colère était terriblement excitant. Duo lui demanda pardon tout le reste de la soirée, lorsqu'il su qui était cet homme. Homme qui en fait était une femme et femme qui était Lady Une. Une artiste de renom qui avait eu recourt à un déguisement pour venir rendre visite à son ami d'enfance, profitant des quelques heures de liberté que son agent lui avait accordées. Heero aurait bien aimé la lui présenter s'il l'avait trouvé, lorsque celle-ci avait dû prendre congé.

Mi-septembre Heero fit une surprise à Duo en allant le chercher à la fin de son service. Mais ce qu'il vit ne lui fit pas particulièrement plaisir. Duo se faisant ouvertement draguer en présence d'autres collègues par un homme plus jeune que lui. C'est cette différence d'âge qui l'avait fait longtemps hésiter à aller vers Duo et de lui avouer ses sentiments qu'il refoulait depuis le premier jour, où il avait noyé son regard dans ses améthystes fiévreuses.

Dans un soupir il s'approche.

« Excusez-moi. Bonsoir Duo, je suis venu te chercher. »

« Heero ! »

Duo sursaute et son cœur se met à battre très fort. Les autres regardent cet homme des pieds à la tête. Quelque uns eurent un petit sourire vicieux.

« Je n'aurais pas dû je crois. »

« Heero, je… »

« Reste avec tes collègues. À plus tar… »

« **HEERO. Je n'aime que toi et tu le sais très bien…** »

Duo est en colère une nouvelle fois. Contre lui-même, contre ces obsédés de la blouse blanche ou uniformes bleus pour lui au bloc. Et contre Heero qui a vu ou cru voir quelque chose qui n'avait jamais existé et n'avait aucune chance qu'elle se produise.

« HEIN ! Tu sors avec un vieu… Aieeeee. »

Duo gifla le garçon qui justement le draguait ouvertement depuis un mois.

« **Je t'interdis de me juger et d'insulter mon compagnon. Moi au moins j'aime un homme. Toi tu cherches à tirer des coups faciles sans te soucier de la vie des autres…** Heero rentr… »

Heero s'était approché et après avoir pris Duo dans ses bras l'embrassa en faisant passer dans ce baiser tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour ce jeune et fougueux amant qui l'avait rendu enfin humain.

Duo lui sourit une fois le baiser rompu. Personne n'ose briser ce lien qui les unis dans un seul regard.

« Heero rentrons chez nous. Je suis fatigué ce soir. »

« Oui mon ange. Rentrons. Ravis de vous avoir rencontré. »

« … ! … »

Á partir de ce jour, Duo n'eut plus de sous-entendus. Et lorsqu'un nouveau ou nouvelle arrivait Duo mettait tout de suite les choses au point.

Le mois de novembre passa très vite.

Déjà 4 ans.

Duo est en plein milieu de Central park. Il regarde le sol assis sur ce même banc qu'il y a 4 ans.

Jour pour jour.

_**À attendre.**_

Un soupir.

Des yeux fermés et réouverts.

Un visage relevé.

Des sourires.

Un murmure.

Des mots doux.

Un banc vide.

Des amoureux enlacés.

Un baiser.

Des larmes de joies.

Un oui.

Des pas.

_**Son sauveur.**_

_**FIN**_

J'espère que cet OS très simple vous a plu.

Á bientôt.

J'espère !

_**Catirella**_

(1) – Je ne sais pas si l'État de New York en fait partie. Vu que chez eux les lois sont par état. Je sais par contre que boire de l'alcool et fumer sur la voie publique leur est interdit jusqu'à soit 18 ou 21 ans, suivant donc ces même états. Mais je ne sais pas pour l'État de New York.

٭ **_CP _**٭

**

* * *

Cet OS mérite-t-il une review ?**


End file.
